Seven Changer
Seven Changer is a famous figure in Red Gaia Empire who originally being hired to fought against the Yuusha of Zen Seibertron Teikoku minus Da-Garn in the Xeno War. However, after meeting Da-Garn, he switching side to Zen Seibertron Teikoku. Personality Seven Changer is a mercenary who will fight for anyone that pay the right price. But the main different between him and another mercenary is that he known his side. To Seven Changer, his godly family is his true side, and turn against their back is un-acceptable. Except for a sexy girl ... ofcourse. "Waifu before bro" is the philsolopy that all Yuusha follow, no exception. Not even for Seven Changer. He hold a high respect for Shining and taking an interest in his "Three Race Philsolopy" and "Pussydou". Describing them as "the greatest philsolopy i ever read". After joining Zen Seibertron Teikoku, other Yuusha describing him as very sociable and somewhat friendly. Have great manner, and overall polite toward other. But vulgar toward enemy. His best bud among Zen Seibertron Teikoku are Deszaras and Solus, who share the same enthusiast toward lil girl with him. He is in love with a 10 year old girl. Power And Abilities He doesn't have any combine form, but in his main form Seven Changer is ten time stronger than Shining Seven Changer Mode Convoy (Note: Great Shining is eleven time stronger than Shining Convoy). But his main abilities lie in the strategy side, since he prefer picking off weaker enemy, prevent his enemy from combine, etc. Example including shot down Alternity to prevent Shining from become Great Shining, destroy King Loader to prevent Exkaiser from combine with it. Shot down the Max Team one by one before they can regroup and combine. Arm Tread: On his each of his arm are a small tank tread that he either use as a tonfa / chainsaw. Or using the tread caterpillar like a whip. The caterpillar can also extended infinitely, to pierce through many enemy at once. However, when using the whip and extend move, the caterpillar don't detach from the tread wheel, he just simply create a caterpillar tread out of thin air. It pack enough punch to pierce through God Shining armor, destroy him. Shin Canon: On each of his shin are a powerful cannon. He use this move to shot down both Dash Max and Drill Max at the same time. Throwing Knife: He can create solid pure-energy throwing knife to thrown at his enemy. Using this move to take down Sky Max Razor Storm: The red edge on his chest irradiate and shoot out many small razor. He disabling Fighbird with this move. Shuriken: The two ornaments from his chest detach and combine into one big boomerang that he can use to thrown at his enemy. He using this move to cut Star Saber into two piece Crest Beam: Shoot beam from the crest on his head. Using this move to take down the Raker Brother. Chest Beam: He can blast the enemy with chest beam like Mazinger Z Sword: A sword from his back that, can by charged with energy. When using alongside with his caterpillar tread, the effect can be disastrous. Panther Mode: Transform into a panther that can breath fire, use energy claw at both close and long range, have gun turret on each leg. Can use Razor Storm and turn into a stream of energy that can cut through the enemy. Tank Mode: Transform into a tank that can bombard enemy with continous cannon barrage. Use Razor Storm, arm with twin continuous beam gun on each of it headlight. The vent on the front slide up to reveal multiple vulcan cannon, Also armed with various missile from many part on the body. Truck Mode: He can transform into a truck mode to re-supply his fellow Yuusha that arm with many type of missile. And nothing else Submarine Mode: He can regenerate faster by turning into a submarine that can fly in space. Arm with torpedo, cannon turret, the front section can split apart and blast the enemy with large beam. The vent can also shoot missile. Griffin Mode: Can turn into a griffin that can shoot beam out of his mouth in two mode, single powerful stream and automatic burst. Rotate to become a big energy drill. The vent on his belly can shoot missile. Eye can shoot beam, while mouth and wing can be encased with energy. Jet Mode: His fastest mode, armed with four energy cannon that can shoot either beam or bolt at the nose. Can launch missile from his wing, and all the vent on his body. Can use Razor Storm and Leg Cannon in this mode. He couls also drop bomb from his underside.